1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to temperature sensors, and more particularly to engine temperature sensors, such as those used in aerospace applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern jet powered aircraft require very accurate measurement of outside air temperature for inputs to the air data computer, engine thrust management computer, and other airborne systems. Traditional temperature sensors are used at the inlets of gas turbine engines and/or within the engines. One ongoing challenge for temperature measurements is associated with operation at higher Mach numbers. Compressibility effects occurring at higher Mach numbers can alter the desired flow pattern through traditional sensors, with potential reduction in response time, for example if there is reduced flow bathing the actual sensor element.
Another phenomenon, which also presents difficulties, is the effect of high velocity foreign objects being ingested by the engine, e.g. ice. Traditional sensors can include provisions for heating the probe in order to prevent ice formation during icing conditions. Anti-icing performance is facilitated by heater elements embedded in the housing walls. Unfortunately, external heating also heats the internal boundary layers of air which, if not properly controlled, provides an extraneous heat source in the measurement of the temperature. This type of error, commonly referred to as deicing heater error (DHE), is difficult to correct for.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for systems and methods that allow for improved temperature sensor performance, including improved time response at elevated Mach numbers and reduced DHE. The present disclosure provides a solution for these problems.